Head-Radio-Script (III)
miniatur|Das Head-Radio-Logo Die Abschrift des gesprochenen Head-Radio-Programms aus Grand Theft Auto III. Abschrift * Station-Voice: Sie hören Head Radio. Ein Love-Media-Sender. Nur einer von 900 Radiosendern, 300 Fernsehsendern, vier Networks, drei Satelliten und zehn Senatoren. * Mann 1: Danke! * Mann 2: Danke! * Mann 3: Danke! * Mann 4: Danke! * Mann 5: Danke! * Station-Voice: Head Radio! (Dil-Don’ts „Stripe Summer“ beginnt zu spielen) * Michael „Mike“ Hunt: Sie hören Head Radio, Liberty Citys Nummer 1 Rocksender seit 60 Jahren. DJ Michael Hunt nimmt Sie wieder einmal mit auf eine Reise nonstop Rock’n’Pop – Head Radio. (Dil-Don’ts „Stripe Summer“ spielt) * Mike: Cowabunga! Sie hören Michael Hunt auf Head Radio – ein Unternehmen der Love-Media-Gruppe. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass jede Stadt in Amerika genau so klingt. * Station-Voice: Die Nummer 1 für Lärm – Head Radio. (Werbespot für PetsOvernight.com läuft) * Station-Voice: Viel erträglicher, kaum nervig. Eine größere Vielfalt schrägen Lärms zwischen Songs. Der Radiosender, vor dem eure Eltern euch gewarnt haben. Mehr Werbung, weniger Songs. Größere Gewinnspiele, keine unnötigen Kommentare. Sie hören das einzigartige Head Radio! Head Radio... (Whatevers „Good Thing“ beginnt zu spielen) * Mike: Lust auf ’ne Party? Diese Jungs hier bestimmt. Ich hab gehört, dass der Frontmann ein Date mit deiner Schwester hat! (Whatevers „Good Thing“ spielt) * Mike: Okay, das war Whatever mit „Good Thing“. Diese Band wird irgendwann mal richtig groß rauskommen. (Musik verblasst) * Mike: Jetzt kommt ein Song, der sonst nirgends läuft. Außer auf den anderen 800 Sendern, die Love Media gehören, unsere Schwestersender. Rock and Roll! Sie hören Head Radio. (Craig Grays „Fade away“ spielt) * Mike: Ja, der Rock von Liberty City, ich bin DJ Michael Hunt. Letztes Wochenende, als wir aus dem Geschäft im Einkaufszentrum gesendet haben, fragte mich ein Fan: „Mike, was sollen immer diese geschmacklosen Klischees? Sag doch mal etwas Originelles!“ Hey, ich bin nicht hier, um originell zu sein, ich bin hier, um zu rocken. Rock rund um die Uhr, Mann, am laufenden Band hier auf Head Radio. * Station-Voice: Der einfache Ursprung von Genugtuung in deinem unbedeutenden, jämmerlichen Leben. Head Radio, vielleicht brauchst du uns, aber wir nicht dich – Head Radio. (Conor and Jays „Change“ spielt) * Mike: Hey, Sie hören Head Radio, ich bin Michael Hunt – Sie nennen mich Mike –, mit noch einem Bündel nonstop Rock, auf dem Sender, der mehr verlost, weil wir unseren Mitarbeitern einen Mindestlohn bezahlen. * Station-Voice: Gebaut aus billigen Ziegeln aus Sambia, El Salvador und Paraguay. Sie hören Head Radio. (Werbespot für Equanox spielt) * Mike: Als Nächstes kommt ein Song, der so viel Applaus kriegt wie ich jede Woche, wenn ich meine Rock-’n’-Roll-Show in Liberty Citys Nummer 1 Bowlingbahn abziehe. Ich bin Mike „Wheels of Steel“ Hunt. (Frankie Fames „See through you“ spielt) * Station-Voice: Egal, wo Sie wohnen, welcher Kultur Sie angehören oder wie hoch Ihr Gehalt ist – unser Programm ist genau auf Sie zugeschnitten. Head Radio – weil dein Kopf uns braucht... uns braucht. (Scatwerks „Electronic Go Go“ spielt) * Station-Voice: Head Radio verlost Konzertkarten. Hören Sie genau hin und kommen Sie als 25. Anrufer durch. Wenn Sie die Quizfrage richtig beantworten, kommen Sie für den Gewinn in Frage. Jeder in Frage Kommende muss dann zum Einkaufszentrum, wo er verschiedene akrobatische Stunts durchführen muss. Derjenige, der den besten hinlegt, tritt dann bei den nationalen Meisterschaften an. Wenn Sie dann da gewinnen, kriegen Sie Konzertkarten for free. Von Head Radio – Gewinnen leicht gemacht. (Werbespot für Rakin’ & Ponzer spielt, dann Dezmas „Life is but a mere Supply“) * Station-Voice: Die Nummer 1 für Lärm – Head Radio. (Werbespots für Fernando’s New Beginnings und PetsOvernight.com spielen. Das Programm beginnt nun wieder von vorne) Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen